Knouge: Get Along
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Rouge was feeling hurt and sad that Knuckles yelled at her to go away. What will she do now? Read and find out.


**Knouge: Get Along**

Shadow and his girlfriend Nebula the blue-violet hedgehog were playing a game of tag at the park of Station Square. Since that Nebula likes to fly, she decides to run.

She was chasing after her boyfriend. As she was getting closer, she pounced on him.

"Gotcha!" she tackled him on the ground. Laughing with each other. As they were having so much fun.

Once they stopped laughing; they hear someone crying.

"H-H-How could h-h-he be so harsh on me?" it was Rouge the bat; sitting on the bench, sobbing.

"Rouge?" Shadow and Nebula were walking up to her.

Rouge sniffles from her crying, she noticed that it was Shadow and Nebula.

"Rouge, what's the matter?" Nebula asked in concern, sitting next to her.

"K-K-Knuckles…..h-h-he hurt my wing badly…..it hurts…." Rouge sobs hard.

Nebula looks at her bat wing, and saw a dark red mark on her left wing.

She inhales sharply, "Ooh. That must've hurt. Here Rouge, I'll use my healing powers to heal your wing" Nebula said as her hand glowed in purple aura around it. She touched the injured wing. Once she was done, Rouge felt no pain on her wing. She never realized that Nebula's healing powers can heal any injury.

"Wow, the pain is gone. I feel no pain anymore. Wow, thanks Nebula" Rouge hugs her friend.

"You're welcome Rouge. Since I healed your wing, what happened between you and Knuckles?" Nebula asked.

Rouge sighs deeply, "Okay, I'll tell you both. I was flying to Angel Island to find Knuckles. As I found him with the Master Emerald, I was about to ask if he can hang out with me"

"And?"

"And he yelled at me. He thought I was here for the Master Emerald, but I wasn't. I tried to calm him down but he kicked my wing. And then, she told to go away" Rouge wails loudly.

Shadow and Nebula were so shocked; how could Knuckles hurt Rouge like that?

"My god. How could Knucklehead hit a girl like that? That is very wrong of him to do that to you" Nebula said.

"I don't know why…_sniffs_….I love him so much, but he's so rude to me" Rouge cries.

"Shh…..don't cry Rouge. I'm sure Knuckles didn't mean it. How about we help you and him get along with each other?" Nebula smiles.

"Really? You'll help me?" Rouge asked.

"Of course. Just like how I helped Amy get Sonic back from Sally. What do you say, Shadow?" Nebula asking her boyfriend.

"Sure, I'll help. But you know I can't fly. And Angel Island is a floating island" Shadow said.

"I know, and I'll carry you using my super strength. So hang on tight, Shadow" Nebula said as she picks him up in bridle style.

"Wow, girl. You sure are strong" Rouge was amazed at how her friend is strong.

"Thanks, Rouge. Now let's fly" Nebula said as she flies, with Rouge flapping her wings from her back.

Rouge, Nebula, and Shadow lands on Angel Island.

They see Knuckles near the Master Emerald, sleeping.

"Okay, I'll talk with Knuckles; you guys stay here" Nebula said to Rouge and Shadow. They both nodded.

Nebula walks up to the sleeping red echidna, and….

"WAKE UP KNUCKLES!" Nebula shouted loudly.

Knuckles woke up from the shout, and screams like a girl. Once he calms down from the shout, he noticed that it was Nebula.

"Nebula, what's the big idea to scare the crap out of me?" Knuckles shouted.

"You should know why, Knucklehead" Nebula glared at him with her arms folded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Knuckles shouted.

"STOP SHOUTING!" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple with anger. Knuckles yelped, seeing her angry made him grow scared.

"Are you gonna calm down, now?" Nebula still with her eyes glowing purple. Knuckles nods nervously. Nebula's eyes return to normal.

"Knuckles, why were you so harsh on Rouge? I know she likes to go near the Master Emerald, but you didn't have to be so rude to her" Nebula said.

"That batgirl always goes near my Master Emerald! I'm the Guardian of it! It's my job to protect the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled.

"SHUT UP AND STOP YELLING AT ME!" Nebula's eyes glowed brightly in purple, becoming very pissed off at Knuckles' attitude.

Knuckles was now very scared at her angry look. He then shuts up.

"Okay, I'll shut up!" Knuckles shuts up now.

Nebula's eyes return to normal, as she finally calms down.

"And next time, don't get me very pissed off. Because I have a very bad rage. Something that I can't control. Just like Sonic when he goes into his Dark form" Nebula said.

"Sorry, it's just that I have a temper problem" Knuckles said.

"Then next time don't say anything nasty and rude. So anyways, Shadow and I saw Rouge crying badly, and she told me that you hurt her wing. Why would you do that to her?" Nebula glared at him. Knuckles gulps hard.

"It was an accident" Knuckles making an excuse.

Nebula sighs and shook her head, "I don't think it was an accident, Knuckles. I saw her wing looked badly injured. But then I helped her by using my healing powers to heal her injury. You should know that hitting a girl is wrong" Nebula said.

"All right, I lied. I was just pissed at her for going near the Master Emerald. You know she's a treasure hunter" Knuckles said.

"I understand that. But Knuckles, Rouge told me that she wasn't going to steal your Master Emerald" Nebula said.

"She wasn't?" Knuckles shocked.

"No, she wanted to ask if you can hang with her and spend some time together" Nebula said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Knuckles. And you should also apologize to Rouge for being so hard on her" Nebula suggested.

"You're right, Nebs. I should apologize to her. But I don't know if she'll forgive me" Knuckles worried.

"She will. Rouge, you can come out now" Nebula calling out for her.

Rouge and Shadow comes out of their hiding place and walks up to Knuckles and Nebula.

"Rouge…I'm so sorry for hurting you. Can you ever forgive me?" Knuckles said.

"I forgive you Knuckie. And thank you for helping me Nebula. You're a nice girl that helps our friends" Rouge said to her.

"No problem Rouge" Nebula said sweetly.

"And I almost forgot…KYAH!" Rouge kicks Knuckles in the stomach hard, making him groan and fall to his knees.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I'M SO GONNA-"

"Ah ah ah! Knuckles, she did that because she taught you a lesson for treating girls. But don't worry, I'll heal your injury" Nebula smirks at him.

"Jeez, that kick was strong" Knuckles groans in pain. Holding his stomach.

"Well, that's what you get for hitting a girl. Now hold still" Nebula said as she held out her glowing purple aura hand and touches the red kick mark on Knuckles' stomach.

Once she's done healing him, she gave thumbs up to Rouge for kicking Knuckles.

"Well, see ya two later. Come on, Shadow" Nebula said as she picks her boyfriend up in bridle style and flies off.

"I deserved that kick" Knuckles said. Rouge nods and chuckles.

"Sorry I did that, but that was to teach you a lesson" Rouge winks at him.

"I know, but next time, don't kick me too hard" Knuckles grins at her.

"I'll try not to. Now come on Knuckie, let's go hang out" Rouge said seductively.

She and Knuckles walks together as a couple.

The End.

* * *

**My first time writing a short Knouge story. **

**I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters, except Nebula. **

**Nebula belongs to me. **


End file.
